


Life Party

by pikaflute



Series: Nickles Week [4]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaflute/pseuds/pikaflute
Summary: Nathan contemplates his relationship with PicklesDay 5 is First Date and Marriage! I chose marriage :) (technically honeymoon LOL)
Relationships: Nathan Explosion/Pickles the Drummer
Series: Nickles Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162430
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Life Party

**Author's Note:**

> :) i like soft things. this is short but it's very sweet! please enjoy! song title is by twrp!

It’s very early in the morning when Nathan realized that there’s no place where he would rather be than this. Warm. Safe. Loved. He feels like he finally belongs in this world.

This feeling of feeling belonging started last week. His wedding. The happiest day of his life. He couldn’t stop himself from crying as he recited his vows to the one he loved more than anything. His now husband called him a cheesy sap, but he couldn’t help it. Wouldn’t you gush about the one you loved more than anything?

The reception was beautiful. Black roses, spikes, blood, everything needed for a typical death metal style wedding. Their first song was obviously a song about ripping a dude’s entrails out and feeding it to him. It was so disgusting, yet so them at the same time. The reception devolved into usual Dethklok shenanigans. The band threw the cake at each other over something stupid, some people died, and Charles shut it all down before someone destroyed even more so they wouldn’t get their deposit back.

Overall? Best night of his life.

The day after was their honeymoon. The second-best day of his life. Nathan had planned an entire vacation for the two of them to do whatever they wanted and as soon as they touched down, Pickles had convinced him (to be honest it didn’t take that much convincing) to go to a bar to celebrate that they were married. They proceeded to barhop, telling anyone they could that they just got hitched in order to get free drinks. A fool proof plan. Drunk off their ass they went to go do some good old fashioned sight-seeing while flipping off anying they could. The night ended in their hotel room and a very intimate session within the bed and under the covers.

Now for the third best day of his life.

Nathan was woken up by the light leaking into their hotel window. He usually never wakes up before noon, but whenever he’s on vacation with his best friend, his husband, he wants to be ready for him. Pickles is still asleep, cradled between Nathan’s chest and left arm. Nathan always liked being the big spoon for Pickles, that meant he got to hold his lover as close as he wanted. He also was able to get a closer look at Pickles. He had decided to grow his hair out into a mullet, ditching the dreadlocks he had for years. The band had teased Pickles for the look, but Nathan thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Next, was his freckles. Pickles usually had a bunch of freckles on his back and legs, but never on his face, at least not noticeable. If you got really close you could all the tiny little spots that dotted Pickles’ pasty cheeks. Nathan leaned in to kiss one on his forehead and when he did, Pickles shifted underneath him.

“Nathan?”

Pickles’ slowly opened his eyes. Nathan felt his heart swoon seeing those beautiful green eyes.

“Why are you up so early?”

Nathan shrugs, “Just thinking about you.”

Pickles smiles. He leans up and kisses Nathan on the lips real quick, and then snuggles back into Nathan’s chest.

“M’tired.”

“I know. Go back to bed.”

“Sleep with me.”

Nathan smiles as he shifts back into a comfortable sleeping position, still holding Pickles. He closes his eyes and begins to drift off again.

Yep. No where else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> i might write a marriage fic at some point! we'll see! anyways! comments and kudos are appreciated! follow me on my socials to get a free kissy


End file.
